FOX Unit
The FOX Unit was an enigmatic Black ops unit within Starfleet in 2523. (Star Trek: Freedom) Early History ﻿The FOX unit according to more myth than fact, was founded at the height of World War III. Some of the most successful assaults on the enemy where carried out by the FOX unit. The 25th century﻿ At some point in the 25th century, the FOX unit ship ISS Kitsune encountered the , while not a major encounter, this was the first meeting between the Covaks family and the black ops unit. The Encounter with Hasth's Armada In 2523, the ISS Anaconda was the first ship to come to the aid of the USS Espial Grace after the attack by Hasth's Armada. The Anaconda, captained by Star Wolf, would go on to provide assistance for the Espial Grace during the battle with Hasth's fleet. FOX unit member Liquid Falcon was sent to infiltrate Hasth's flagship, and succeeding in gaining intel on where the captured crewmembers where. The Federation Civil War At some point during the Civil War, the existence of the FOX unit was made public, despite initial objections, the unit was eventually absorbed into the normal Starfleet after it was decimated during the Civil War. (Star Trek: Broken Pieces)﻿ Methods and Policies The FOX unit, as it is a black ops unit, works outside of the usual Starfleet chain of command. All members answer only to their leader, who no one has actually met yet, named the Boss. Among the FOX unit and conspiracy theorists, theories as to his identity range from a high ranking Admiral, to the president, and even say that the Boss might be a member of the Q continuum. The policy of the FOX unit is that when you join, you join for life. All members of this unit are considered dead by their families and friends, and are forbidden from making contact with them. Some members join because they had nowhere else to go, others because the FOX unit offered them a higher rank than normal Starfleet. As the FOX unit is a Black ops unit, they do not officially exist according to the Federation, and also they do not do anything that would place blame on the Federation. Taking precautions such as disguising themselves as members of the Terran Empire, the FOX unit does its best to hide their true allegiance. When it comes to enemies of the Federation, they tend to kill them if there is any chance that they could tell their superiors about their existence. The FOX unit members have lost their true names, and have taken code names. Typically the code names are an animal at first, and then a sort of title that the unit member later earned. Section 31 A common mistake among those not familiar with the FOX unit is to lump them with Section 31. This is usually regarded as an insult by members of the unit, as they don't like Section 31. Unlike the notorious branch of Starfleet Intelligence, the FOX unit is not as willing to break the rules, and only breaks the Prime Directive when it is necessary. The FOX unit and Section 31 have been on uneasy terms for several hundred years, leading to a sort of Cold War between the two. The Ferengi Reportedly, the FOX unit made contact with the Ferengi earlier than the rest of Starfleet, and they took advantage of the Ferengi's knowledge of the seedier side of the universe. For a long time, there has been at least one Ferengi on board each FOX unit ship.﻿ Known Members There is not an official list of members of the FOX unit, but here are the known members: *Captain Star Wolf *Commander Swift Cobra *Lieutenant Feisty Crow *Liquid Falcon *Typhoon Cobra﻿